


Inopportune Moments

by strangecobwebs



Category: Panic! at the Disco, bandslash - Fandom
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecobwebs/pseuds/strangecobwebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer was sitting across from Jon and eating a double chocolate fudge ice cream cone. Jon had seen Spencer eat ice cream before. That wasn't exactly something new and different. The fucking boner he was popping while watching her, though, that was new and different. And a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inopportune Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [second prompt here](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/23447.html?thread=1415063#t1415063) at **anon_lovefest**.
> 
> Thank you **katrin** for the beta! And thanks to **dsudis** for declaring it post-able!

Jon could not figure out what the hell was going on. Everything and everyone else was completely and totally normal. Mostly. So he had no idea what his problem was.

Jon, Spencer, Brendon, and Zack were sitting at a wooden picnic table in front of a little mom and pop ice cream store somewhere in Pennsylvania. (Or was it New Jersey? It could have been West Virginia, actually. Jon really had no idea. But that wasn't the point.) Spencer was sitting across from Jon and eating a double chocolate fudge ice cream cone. Jon had seen Spencer eat ice cream before. That wasn't exactly something new and different. The fucking boner he was popping while watching her, though, _that_ was new and different. And a little awkward.

But really, nothing else was out of the ordinary. Except for the way Spence seemed to be looking at him whenever she took an extra long lick. And the way that her cheeks hollowed as she sucked some ice cream from the top of the scoop. But then she'd look up at something Brendon said and just laugh along with everyone else, while Jon was stuck trying to figure out if he'd just imagined that dark look in her eyes and the hint of intent in her smile.

She was down to the cone and curling her tongue trying to get at the last of the ice cream. Jon was amazed that she hadn't been arrested for lewd behavior, but no one else seemed to notice anything. Brendon just said, "Spence! Hey, Spencer." When she looked up, Brendon stretched his mouth over the whole top of his cone, taking in as much as he could without choking. They were fairly small cones, but still. It was pretty impressive.

Spencer rolled her eyes, but took the challenge. Jon couldn't look away; he watched and just before her lips stretched around the cone, he caught a glimpse of her tongue licking the inside of it. And then she proceeded to take in more than Brendon had. And _then_ her cheeks hollowed a bit again as she sucked the cone lightly as she pulled it out.

Brendon's eyes were wide, impressed, and he conceded, "Yeah, okay, I relinquish my Blow Job Queen title to you."

Spencer gave him a cocky--no pun intended--smile. Zack had on his best "Why me?" face while glancing around for cameras. Brendon heaved a disappointed sigh. Jon just tried to not come in his pants.

===

Jon heard Spencer get up out of her bunk. He had actually been trying to go back to sleep, but since Spence was apparently up, and Brendon and Ryan were still sleeping, it was a good time to enjoy Spencer alone for a little while. One-on-one time with bandmates was good for, like, bonding or morale or some shit, right?

"Morning," Jon said through a yawn as he walked up to the kitchen where Spence was making coffee. Spencer looked up, smiled, and said, "Good morning, Jon. Sleep well?" in a voice that somehow sounded...sultry. That was the only word Jon had for it. How did someone sound _sultry_ at the ungodly hour of ten a.m.? That should only be happening if there was morning sex involved.

Mmmm...morning sex... There was nothing better than waking up that way. And fuck, Spencer just _looked_ like morning sex; she was wearing pajama pants that were sitting low on her hips and a wife-beater that showed off her red bra quite nicely, if you asked Jon. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had creases in her cheek from her pillow. Jon liked sexy lingerie as much as the next guy, but he loved this Spencer. It was just _her_, the Spencer he knew and loved. (As a friend and bandmate. That was all. He wasn't in love or anything.)

Fuck. Basketball shorts were really bad at hiding hard-ons. He tried to sit down at the table so quickly he bumped his hip on the edge of it. _That_ was going to bruise. Spencer just looked at him, her eyes smiling, but thankfully she didn't say anything. Jon would have loved to get up and get something to eat for breakfast but it looked like he was going to be stuck at the table until he could walk past Spencer without completely embarrassing himself. Jon's life sucked balls sometimes.

He dropped his head to the table and groaned and tried _really_ hard to not think about Spencer sucking his balls.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"It's, uh," Jon's voice fucking _cracked_ like he was twelve years old. He cleared his throat and managed to say, "It's just too early to be out of bed, is all."

Jon's life was really hard.

No! Complicated. Jon's life was _complicated_.

===

Jon finally found her in her bunk, but the bright idea of shoving her curtain open in the hopes of giving her a little scare meant that it'd be a little awkward to just walk away (and it didn't work anyway, so Jon was just lame). And, fucking hell, Spencer was wearing one of Jon's favorite outfits: one those strappy tank top thingies in pink and some really short, dark blue shorts. Not that Jon had ever done anything stupid like think about her _just like that_ when he jerked off or anything (and definitely not at least twice last week), but she was really fucking hot.

"Jon!" Spencer was snapping her fingers in front of Jon's face.

He shook himself out of his head. "Huh?" he asked eloquently.

"Wanna lay down?" She was holding out one of the earbuds from her iPod.

Because Jon was a dumbass, he said, "Sure." In his defense, he really loved listening to music with Spencer; she had awesome taste.

They listened to a few random songs, just lying quietly next to each other. Jon closed his eyes when he felt himself get a little too...excited, but it didn't help since it just intensified the scent of her, the warmth of her body next to his. He did manage to keep himself under control though. At least, until she started quietly singing along to the Old 97's: "I don't wanna get you all worked up, except secretly I do. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have designs on you."

Jon was working on getting out of there and running far, far away since she was his bandmate and was singing along to a random song and didn't mean what Jon would like her to mean, when the song ended and the next started. Jon recognized it almost immediately. It was "The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game." "I love this song," Spencer said quietly. She started singing again, "You were the catch that I was after..." Her voice dropped even lower and then she brushed her knuckles on the side of his thigh.

Jon's eyes drifted down--bad move, Walker--and she was lightly trailing her other hand over her stomach. Back up a little, and he saw her hard nipples under her shirt. He swallowed hard and said, "I gotta go," as he jumped down from her bunk and stumbled toward the tiny bathroom. He heard her calling his name and it sounded like she was laughing, but he ignored it in favor of slamming the door and shoving his pants down. There was lotion on the counter, but he didn't even wait to use it, just pulled out his dick, gripped himself hard, and jacked himself a few times. All it took was a thumb dragging through the precome, over the slit, and he was coming hard in his own hand.

He dropped his head back against the door and tried to catch his breath. He wasn't even sure what this whole thing was with Spencer, but he did know that it was going to make him crazy.

===

There was really nothing in the world like hearing the crowd cheering as the band walked onstage to start a show. Sometimes Jon couldn't get over the fact that all these people were cheering for (probably mostly, but definitely not just) Brendon and Ryan and Spencer and _him_.

This time, Spencer was right behind Jon and he heard her say in a low voice, "Hotel night tonight." When he turned to give her a questioning look, she just smiled and licked her lips. Which was awesome because Jon loved playing shows while strategically holding his bass to hide an erection. Really.

He was still staring at her as she was settling in behind her kit. She grinned and winked. Shit. 'Complicated' was becoming Jon's favorite word.

===

Jon wanted to cry a little bit when Brendon claimed Ryan as a roommate. A couple of the techs asked him if he wanted to grab a drink, and he followed them to the hotel bar. He didn't really want to, but he was grateful for the postponement of alone time with Spencer. She offered to take his bag up to the room since, she said, she just wanted to go take a shower. Jon tried not to think about her, naked and wet and rubbing soap all over her body... It was a good decision to let her have the place to herself for a while. No annoying bandmates who would invade her privacy and who wanted to fuck her through the floor. He hoped she appreciated the sacrifices he made for her.

Jon nursed a beer for about half an hour, but he was tired and really wasn't in the mood, so he bailed after that. Hopefully Spencer was out of the shower and he could take a nice hot one and relax. Maybe Spencer wasn't even there. Maybe she was with Ryan and Brendon. That would be good, not disappointing or anything.

He took a deep breath before he slid the keycard in the lock. For better or worse, Spence was in the room. Her bag was on the bed and she was looking for something. Hopefully pajamas. Some nice, ugly, unattractive flannel turtleneck pajamas that covered every possible inch of skin. Or just _something_ to wear that wasn't just the matching purple lace bra and underwear she had on. The whole band had long since grown comfortable enough with each other that nobody even noticed Brendon's nakedness or Spencer in a bra (she liked to dry her hair before she put on a shirt), but damn. She usually had on pants or _something_.

"Hey, Jon." Spencer barely looked up at him as she kept digging through her bag.

"Um. Hey. I'm going to take a shower," he said as he ducked right into the bathroom. Maybe it would be a cold shower instead of a hot one. Or maybe a hot shower and a quiet orgasm. That might be even better.

Jon turned on the faucet, trying to figure out how sensitive it was (hotels were tricky that way). When he finally got it just right, he stripped and stepped in, letting out a quiet groan. God, that felt good. He just stood for a few minutes, head down, letting the hot water fall onto his back and shoulders. Before he even went for the soap, he heard the door open. Shit, he hadn't thought to lock the door. "Spence?"

"Yeah, just me."

"Just checking." He was about to get to the requisite joke about serial killers when the shower curtain opened and in stepped a naked Spencer. "Um." There was something wrong with his brain because, of all things, he managed to say, "You already took a shower."

She just grinned. "Yeah, I did. But that one was about relaxing and getting clean. This one's about blowing you."

Jon coughed and sputtered a little. "I... _What_? I-- You-- _What_?"

Spencer stepped closer to him, putting her arms around his waist and pushing him back so they were both under the water. "If you want me to leave, I will. But something tells me you don't want me to go. I have this urge to suck you off right now. And you know me, if it can be done now, why wait?" With that, she got down on her knees, held the base of his cock, and took him in her mouth. Holy. Shit. It was seriously the _hottest fucking thing_ to ever happen to him. Everyone knew porn movies didn't happen in real life. Except, apparently, in Jon's life.

Spencer sucked him hard and, Christ, did it feel good. "Oh, _fuck_!" Yeah, he wasn't going to last long. Jon had one hand up on the wall for balance and the other on Spencer's shoulder. He was trying not to grab her hair; he'd been with girls who had hated that.

But Spencer didn't. She took his hand and moved it up to the top of her head. Jon stroked her wet hair and watched as her mouth slid up and down on his dick. The water from the shower was running through his hair and down his face as he looked down at her and it almost felt like it was blocking out the rest of the world entirely. Jesus. It was really fucking hot. He tried to lean forward a little bit more so that the shower wasn't spraying right in Spencer's face.

Spence was gripping his hips tight. He'd probably have bruises. Jon loved the thought of having a reminder in the shape of her fingertips for the next few days. Then Spencer slid one hand down a little, trailing lightly over his abs and thigh and then cupped his balls in her hand. She was perfect; not too hard, not too soft. And then she was doing something amazing and wonderful with her tongue and sucking harder and Jon had been waiting so damn long for this that he just couldn't hold back anymore. He tried to push her back a little and said her name, to let her know he was about to come, but she just took him in deeper and let him come in her mouth.

Jon nearly collapsed against the wall. He heard her spit and then she stood up slowly, rubbing her knees a little. "Sorry," Jon said with a little wince for her.

She shrugged. "Pretty sure this was my idea."

Jon smiled. "You have the _best_ ideas."

"And here's another one: bed." Spence reached behind Jon to shut off the shower. She stepped out, grabbed a towel and handed it to Jon before taking one for herself. She dried quickly, encouraging Jon to do the same. He was rubbing his hair dry as best he could when she let out an annoyed sigh and just grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the bedroom. "You owe me," she said over her shoulder. "And I'm going to make sure you pay up."

Jon's life fucking rocked.


End file.
